Tomorrow I'll Die, Today You'll Live
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Minato had purposely waited until midnight, just so that his son's birthday and involuntary sacrifice would not be overshadowed by his father's death.


_**I****DIL's Note:** Ok, so there will be a string of four Minato-centered oneshots, all dedicated to our Blondy Yondy (I just adore whoever came up with that!) as today is his birthday! Yay! :D Hope you guys enjoy, and sorry for all the angst! *sweatdrop*_

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto.

* * *

_Come on, just a little longer…_

Minato was doing everything he could to hold off the Kyuubi for as long as possible. It had just been announced to him that his girlfriend had given birth to their baby son, and he wanted to hold on just a little longer, no matter how selfish it was, just to get a glimpse of his child's face. Minato knew that he was going to die; it was certain, there was no other way. He'd read up on how to win situations such as these, and the only way was through a forbidden technique, through one that sacrificed your soul to a hellish god.

He was standing atop Gamabunta now, unable to see the ANBU operative behind him. The operative swiftly planted himself on the top of a large rock to Minato's left, holding a small wailing bundle in his arms. "Hokage-sama."

For a split second Minato turned his head towards the operative, watched his newborn son wail, felt pride swell up in his chest, and knew that the boy would be safe. He was with Kakashi after all. And in that split second, everything was perfect, just as it should be. But the moment soon passed, and he was forced to return his attention to the Kyuubi so as not to falter in defeat.

_Just a little longer…_

He made the seals for the technique with astounding speed, and focusing all his chakra into this one final jutsu, he began the process of sealing the nine-tailed demon fox inside of himself. Minato could slowly feel his strength fading and the indescribable pain in his chest as the Kyuubi consumed him. Just a little more…He felt himself fill up with the demonic chakra, and he imagined himself as a volcano with the Kyuubi as lava; there was little left to go before the volcano overflowed.

_Damn it…!_

He couldn't take it anymore. He had reached his limit. There was absolutely no more space for the Kyuubi inside of him, and he was certain that there was no way to continue stuffing the demon in without him beginning to turn into the Kyuubi itself. But what other option…what other option did he really have? He spared a glance around him, but to no avail. The only living things around him were trees, and – he snapped his head to his left – Kakashi…and…Naruto. Minato winced, already hating himself for what he was about to do. But there was no other choice, was there?

Even if Konoha had only half a Kyuubi to deal with, even so, there were too many injured shinobi, too few willing to fight. And it was true that there wasn't a great possibility that the person who had the rest of the Kyuubi in them would die. No, definitely not him. He's strong, like me. Like his dad. He smiled fondly at the new title bestowed on him. Father. Dad. It was just a shame he wouldn't be able to live it. "I'm sorry…Naruto…"

_What time is it?_

"Kakashi!"

The ANBU covered boy looked up at his sensei, startled by the urgency in his voice. "Yes?" He shouted above the Kyuubi's agonizing roars.

"Give me Naruto!"

Kakashi looked confusedly at the man. "Naruto…? Sensei?"

"Give me my son Kakashi!" Definitely a greater urgency in his voice now, Kakashi noticed. He was wary of what would happen to the infant once he was turned over to his father, but did not hesitate to place him on Gamabunta, beside Minato. In a fleeting look from his sensei, Kakashi thought that for the first time, he saw the man looked scared. He could never be sure though as just moments later Minato yelled, "Clear out Kakashi! Find somewhere to take shelter!" Minato's voice was strained now, his energy draining rapidly. He spared Kakashi one final glance as he saw the boy obediently run for cover towards the tattered tents set up near the hospital, and he can't help but notice the time on the clock: 11:45pm.

The day is almost done. And so are his seals.

_The time is right…_

Minato isn't stupid. He knows that there are very few who know whose son he is holding right now, and even fewer who care. He also knows that if he dies today, drops dead right now, his death will overshadow his son's sacrifice and involuntary, but nevertheless extraordinary, heroism.

So he bides his time, sucking as much of the Kyuubi chakra in himself as he can. He stops after a few seconds, as he realizes he's beginning to form a tail, and then decides to stop filling himself up with the chakra, as he's beginning to forget who he really is.

When he looks at Naruto, a now peacefully sleeping bundle in his arms, he stops filling himself up with Kyuubi chakra and instead starts filling himself up with self-loathing. What kind of a father would do this to their son? Despite the self-hatred bubbling in his chest, he forms the appropriate seals and begins sealing the rest of the demon inside his baby boy. His Naruto. When he's finally done, he realizes that he no longer has any strength to spare, and the world before him blurs as he falls onto his side, Naruto tumbling out of his arms, landing comfortably on Gamabunta's cushioned head.

Minato looks to see if his son is all right, and turns his head, relieved to the large hospital clock. To him it reads, 12:00AM, but he can't really be sure. He sighs sadly but with release, and makes it a point to spend his final moments holding Naruto, cooing weakly at him, relishing these final moments, the only ones he'll get to spend as a father.

Death soon comes to sweep him away from everyone he loves, but Minato is going to die smiling, if for nothing else but the fact that all he can hear are the two tones of the clock, signalling midnight and a new day, and the fact that when he looks over at his oblivious son, he can't see any shadows around him.

_Perfect…_


End file.
